Nidus/Abilities
Mutation The Infestation dwelling within mutates rapidly when used against his foes, fueling his abilities and yielding various symbiotic benefits. Nidus possesses various passive mechanics highlighted in the tabs below: |-|Mutation Stacks = Mutation Stacks are a resource unique to Nidus, indicated by the Mutation counter and gauge displayed in the lower-right on the HUD, above the ability icons. *The gauge is divided into five sections which represent the number of hits dealt to enemies via Nidus' abilities. The counter at the center of the gauge keeps track of the number of Mutation stacks. *Upon hitting one or more enemies via or , depending on the number of hits the sections of the gauge will light up clockwise. After a total of 5''' hits, the gauge completes a cycle and the sections become unlit again, while the counter increases by '''1 Mutation stack. **Abilities are not required to deal damage to enemies, only ability contact is needed to increase Mutation stacks. **Mutation stacks are stored until used by the player. Stacks will not disappear in the event of a host migration. **Ability-nullifying enemies such as Nullifier Crewman will drain 1 Mutation stack every 2 seconds, ramping up the drain rate the longer Nidus remains in their radius. **Up to a maximum of 100 stacks can be stored. Each stack causes the gauge to gradually appear more infested. Upon reaching 100 stacks, the counter is hidden and the gauge is overlapped by Virulence's ability icon colored in red and black. ** costs 1 stack to activate instead of using energy. **Ravenous costs 3 stacks to activate instead of using energy. **When gaining or losing large numbers of stacks, the gauge still only changes one at a time, making it difficult to estimate the actual count. ***This can be bypassed by briefly switching to the Operator, as this will instantly refresh to the current amount of stacks. *Nidus' appearance changes as more stacks are collected: **With the base skin: ***At 3 stacks, tendrils will protrude from his neck and upper spine, while the carapace around his ribs will open. ***At 5 and 7 stacks respectively, the carapace around his thighs and arms will open to reveal more infested flesh and tendrils beneath. ***At 10 stacks, certain sections of his currently-equipped helmet will open up, and many more tendrils will be exposed. **With the Nidus Phryke Skin: ***At 3 stacks, he gains protective armor on his thighs, and his shoulder pads are covered in a cage-like armor with a protruding spike on the top. ***At 5 stacks, a large curved blade appears on each of the shoulder pad spikes. ***At 7 stacks, his forearms are lined with a curved blade that extends two large spikes. ***At 10 stacks, his face becomes covered with a crown-like visor. **When stacks fall below the required triggers, Nidus' appearance will revert to the appropriate stage. |-| Undying = If Nidus suffers fatal damage with at least 15 stacks of Mutation, those 15 stacks are consumed, granting him 5''' seconds of invulnerability and restoring '''50% of his health. *A UI banner displaying "Undying" and an invulnerability timer will appear at the top-center of the screen while this passive is activated. The required amount of Mutation stacks will be visibly subtracted from the counter and gauge. *If Nidus has fewer than 15 Mutation stacks, all stacks will be consumed without benefit. *If Nidus has 15 or more stacks while is equipped, Undying will be given a higher priority, triggering before any energy is drained by Quick Thinking. |-|Rank Bonuses = Unlike most frames, when Nidus ranks up he receives a special set of rank bonuses which are indicated at the top-left of the Warframe Upgrade screen: *'+20% / +40% / +60% / +80% / +100% / +120% / +140% / +160% / +180% / +200%' Health at ranks 1 / 4 / 7 / 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 / 22 / 25 / 28 respectively. *'+10% / +20% / +30% / +40% / +50%' Armor at ranks 2 / 8 / 14 / 20 / 26 respectively. *'+3% / +6% / +9% / +12% / +15%' Ability Strength at ranks 3 / 9 / 15 / 21 / 27 respectively. *'+10% / +20% / +30% / +40% / +50%' Energy capacity at ranks 5 / 11 / 17 / 23 / 29 respectively. *'5 / 7 / 9 / 11 / 13' Health regen per second at ranks 6 / 12 / 18 / 24 / 30 respectively. This results in a total of +200% Health, +50% Armor, +15% Ability Strength, +50% Energy capacity, and 13 Health/s Regeneration at Rank 30. Note that these bonuses are gained only by leveling up. Gaining Mutation stacks will not increase said bonuses. Abilities Expand All Collapse All Category:Nidus